1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dial communication system, and more particularly to a dial communication system of a steering wheel of an automobile co-operating with a mobile telephone having a hand-free receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mobile telephone having a hand-free receiver in accordance with the prior art is mounted in an automobile so that the driver in the automobile can perform the dialogue function during driving the steering wheel without having to hold the mobile telephone.
However, the driver still has to press the press buttons on the mobile telephone for performing a dial function whereby the driver""s hand has to leave the steering wheel so as to press the press buttons while the driver has to turn around his head to see the numbers on the press buttons for dialing the correct telephone numbers so that the drive""s view of sight will deviate the direction of travel of the automobile, thereby easily causing danger to the driver during driving.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dial communication system of a steering wheel of an automobile comprising:
a steering wheel having an annular frame; and
a dial communication device mounted on the annular frame of the steering wheel and including a dialogue member and a dial member each secured on the annular frame of the steering wheel;
wherein, the dial communication device is installed on the steering wheel so that a driver""s one hand holding the steering wheel can synchronously operate the dialogue member and the dial member of the dial communication device to perform functions of dial and dialogue.
In such a manner, the dial communication device is installed on the steering wheel whereby the driver can hold the steering wheel, and can press the press buttons and the control button synchronously so as to perform the dial function so that the driver""s hand does not have to leave the steering wheel for performing the dial function, thereby greatly enhancing the safety during driving the steering wheel.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dial communication system of a steering wheel of an automobile comprising:
a steering wheel having an annular frame; and
a dial member secured on the annular frame of the steering wheel;
wherein, the dial member is installed on the steering wheel so that a driver""s one hand holding the steering wheel can operate the dial member synchronously to perform a dial function.
The dial member is connected to a main frame by wires or in a wireless manner, and the main frame is connected to a dialogue member and a mobile telephone.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.